


Encouragement [ONESHOT]

by Keeper42



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Biana is trying to match make again, Depression, Encouragement, F/M, Fitz encourages, Fitz is a Good Bro, Fluff, Gen, Keefe is annoying as always, Oneshot, Sophie can be stupid, Urrgh, Why Do I Even Write, sophitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeper42/pseuds/Keeper42
Summary: Fits gets fed up with Sophie feeling unworthy of friendship, so he pulls her aside and tries to encourage her.





	Encouragement [ONESHOT]

Playlist: “To Me” by Matthew West

Sophie, Fitz, Biana, Dex, Keefe, Linh, and Tam were in Havenfield preparing.The next day.That was it.They were ambushing the Neverseen and they were going to win.Sophie turned to the others.“You don’t have to come”, she said as she pulled on an eyelash.Fitz growled in frustration.He gently pushed Sophie into a side room.She looked into his bright teal eyes as he said, “Sophie, you’ve got to stop doing this.”Sophie looked away. “Doing what?Trying to protect my friends?”Fitz grabbed one of her hands.“No, Soph.Acting like you’re not worthy of friends.”She pulled away andlooked at the floor.“Who would want to be friends with the weird moonlark girl with the brown eyes,” she mumbled.Fitz gently lifted one of her hands.“I would, and you know what?So would ALL the people outside that door.You can’t keep beating yourself up over this!You need to know that I-errr- WE ALL love you, and nothing is going to change that.”Sophie blushed. 

 

“I have been being kind of stupid.”Fitz nodded seriously, then grinned and pulled her into a hug.“Any time you need to talk, Soph, I’ll be there.”The door opened, and Keefe said boisterously, “All right!Fitzphie time is now over!Time for some good old Team Foster-Keefe.”The two blushed and pulled apart.“KEEFE” a voice yelled.Biana stepped in.“What have I told you about interrupting Sophie and Fitz?”Sophie glared at Biana.She smiled sweetly back and said, “I think it’s cute.”Fitz stood up, his face scarlet, glaring at Biana. 

 

Grady popped his head around the door.“What’s going on?” he said in his deep voice.“Don’t worry, Mr. Ruewen, I’ll keep everyone in check,” Dex said with a wink.Grady rolled his eyes and walked away. _Kids_. 

 

**A/N: So yes, this is just a short oneshot.  Bad news though- it’s looking like I won’t be able to start Secrets Revealed: Lost until August.  :-/  However, if I find anything out, I’ll update you.  Thanks everyone!**


End file.
